Alone
by Angel Ebony
Summary: Soul and Maka grew up together raising each other that is how it has always been. That won't ever change, espiecally when Maka needs him. WARNING: It is sad near the end, rated T for later chapters.Prequel to anime, enjoy!
1. Intro

Disclaimer! I don't own soul eater or anything associated with it! *cries* Oh well! Enjoy XD

My Mama was never home always on a mission, I truly admire her, but I always miss her when she is gone. My Papa was an alcoholic, dead to the world, and a man whore. I was alone. Soul's Mom was abusive. His Dad was unsuporting of everything Soul did and was drunk, allot. His brother was away at college. Soul was alone. We became best friends rather quickly; he lived just two doors down.  
>Soul was only six, I was only five but we managed as best as we could making sure the other was eating, had clothes and anything else we could try and help with. We raised each other depending on the other for help. We were never home, always running away to parks or abandoned buildings where no one could find us. Waiting until my Mama came home; she would cook and bake for us, take us shopping and tend to Soul's wounds from 'falling.' She even sent us a little bit of money every now and then on our birthdays and on holidays. Soul had practically become her adopted son. We were happy in a way, I guess it was nice, I had a big brother and he had a little sister. We weren't alone any more. What could go wrong?<p>

A/N : sorry it is short but its only my little intro! it will be a little sad later but it is good so please follow post any ideas in your reviews or just send me a message. I think that this will be about 3 maybe 4 chapters long so its not to long I guess ... Ummm bye see ya later!


	2. Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Okubo, and sadly not me. Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve and I had nothing. Nothing for anyone! <em>Why did I do this to myself?<em> I thoughtI hated crowded stores; it was my version of hell! I was so frustrated I had no money to buy Soul a gift! So there I sat in my room all alone. Soul was out for a while and my Dad was probably with some slut. I sighed again I just hated him so much.  
>All of a sudden a knocking came at the door. <em>I wonder who would come here, cops?<em> I got up and walked down the hall to open the door when another knock echoed through the house. Someone is impatient, I thought to myself as I turned the door knob. My face suddenly lit up with unbelievable joy!  
>"Mama!" I shouted hugging the female figure on my doorstep.<br>"Maka how are you? Are you still not eating? Is your Papa home? Is Soul here?" She quickly rambled. I just stood there looking goofy in a happy shock still holding her tight. "So where is your pathetic father?" She asked annoyed that he was nowhere to be seen.  
>"He has been out for," I paused trying to think the last time I saw the sad excuse for a man."I think he was here yesterday." I said slightly unsure of myself. She just shook her head, seemingly not surprised.<br>"Maka have you eaten?" She asked still annoyed with my Papa. I nodded in reply.  
>"I made waffles for myself, and Soul dropped by too, but I still have a few more if you want some." She smiled at me the funny, doting mother smile.<p>

"Hey are you dating Soul yet?" She asked laughing but still she meant what she said. You'd think after seven years we would have dated at least once. But no never we thought of each other as family not boyfriend and girlfriend. She had asked this question more than a thousand times. I mean, she always liked Soul and thought he was a good guy, and she would only let her daughter date a good guy.  
>"No, Mama," I said with my face a dark shade of crimson. I should have hated the women that stood before me. She abandoned me to live with this pitiful excuse for a father, she was so much prettier, so much smarter and even stronger than I.<br>"We should go clothes shopping, I mean look at yourself you look like an orphan!" She stated and looked at my wardrobe she was right. I looked straggly in my old jeans and t-shirt.  
>"Okay!" I chimed happily. Although I was usually a tom-boy I loved to go shopping especially with Mama.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fast Forward to mall<em>**

"What did you get Soul for Christmas?" Mama asked as we were on our way out of the mall and just window shopping at this point. My bags hung idle at my sides.  
>"Well, nothing yet.I don't know what to get him, and I don't have enough money to get something really nice anyway." I slumped dropping my head and looking down at the floor.<br>"Well, how about that?" I looked up to see a varsity style, very cool looking, jacket. It was simple looking, with yellow sleeves, the rest was black except for two yellow souls on the front and back.(sorry the description is bad, it's the one from the anime)  
>"It's too expensive," I said it was there looking so perfect, tormenting me inside.<br>"That's too bad," She said taking me to the desk in the back of the store. She rang a little bell and a man emerged from the back room."Hi," she said politely to the older looking man.  
>"Hello, may I help you?"He replied as he adjusted his glasses.<br>"Yes, how much for that jacket in the window?" She inquired in a sweet voice.  
>"That one? Well it's the last one and it was a display. Hm... I could give it to you for $35."He answered trying to make up a good price for the unwanted item.<br>"What size is it?" Mama questioned.  
>"Medium," He said after a short pause.<p>

"We'll take it!"She said and got out her wallet and paid him before I could say anything. So the man went to the front of the store and grabbed the jacket right off the manikin.  
>"Here you go," he said as he gift wrapped it and handed it to Mama.<br>"Thank you!" She said as we walked out of the store."Here, I already have gifts for you two," she stated as she handed me the package.  
>"Are you sure?" I asked timidly. She nodded. "Thanks then!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Home<span>_**

I carefully set the gift under our fake non-decorated tree.  
>"Well, why don't you go get Soul?" She chimed happily as she picked up her bags to put them in my room.<br>"Okay," I said ready to run out the door.  
>"Wait," she ordered me between laughs at my eagerness."Why not wear your knew stuff?"<br>"Right!" I grabbed a red plaid skirt, white button down shirt, and a simple yellow sweater vest. Then I proceeded to run to my room and change. Then I ran out the door to see Soul. I didn't bother knocking on the door to his house anymore instead I just jumped the fence to see him in his usual spot high in a tree where is parents couldn't climb. He saw me and half jumped, half climbed down.  
>"What's up?" He asked still crouched down from his landing.<br>"Nothing really, I guess. Mama wants you to come over." The excitement was visible on his face, not that he would ever admit it. But then he froze and looked something like confused, shocked and I'm not sure what else. He just stayed where he was staring until I snapped.  
>"What?" I finally questioned slightly annoyed.<br>"Huh?"He looked a little confused, but still didn't totally break his stare.  
>"Why are you you staring at me?"I was getting a little pissed now.<br>"You look. . ." he paused trying to find the right word. "You look hot," he stated in his usual bored tone. That was the day that the Maka chop was born."What the hell, Maka?" He was annoyed."It was a freakin' complement." He got up and held his head, "you had no right to scramble my freakin' brains!"  
>"That is not a compliment, it is a perverted thought! So are you coming or what?" I asked, we were both officially ticked off. "Mama wants to do something for Christmas eve or something."<br>"Soul get in the house you little bastard. Who's that your whore of a girlfriend?" Soul's father called in a slurredvoice from the back door. At first I thought he was running inside, and then I saw it his fist collided against his drunken fathers face.

* * *

><p>AN: Do you like? Thank you SoulxMakaLover97,crazychick1313, and iloveemoness for your reviews. If you are wondering why Christmas, it is because I like it and it seemed to fit. If you want to PM or leave a tradition in a review for the next chappy that is helpful to I. Thanks for following by the way..and I think that is it xD


	3. A Christmas Goodbye

Disclaimer:I still do not own Soul Eater or anything associated with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka POV Christmas day<strong>

I woke up early to see Mama gone, so I got out of bed and walked to the door. Before I could even lay a finger on the doorknob I heard Mama talking to someone in the hall. _Who could that be? _I drew my hand back and laid my ear against the door, trying to hear what they were talking about.

"Look, Kami, I'm sorry, but you can't stay the rest of the day. I need you back at the DWMA before ten o'clock." The voice belonged to a man, although I did not recognize it at all. It was a rather cheery and jubilant voice even though he was delivering terrible news to Mama.

"Lord Death, can the mission please wait a little longer?"

_Lord Death? Who is he? _I thought as I continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Kami, do you think I would take you away from Maka for an unimportant mission? I'm sorry, but you are the only one qualified for this. The witch is very powerful so I will need to send you with a death scythe. Is Spirit here?"

"No. He's been missing-in-action for a few days now."

"All right. I'll make a few calls to find a different weapon. I'll see you soon. Bye!" said the so-called Lord Death. I continued to listen to see if he was leaving, but after a few minutes of silence, I decided to open the door. Mama was standing in front of the hall mirror, her head down. I thought she was crying, but she heard me open the door and turned.

"Morning, Maka! Merry Christmas!" She exclaimed happily, any trace of sadness disappearing from her face.

"Merry Christmas!" Soul said from behind me, and I turned to see him yawn, showing his sharp teeth.

"Come on; I made waffles for you two," Mama stated excitedly, turning and leading us to the kitchen. We followed. Of course, we almost never had the luxury of someone cooking for us and we wouldn't dare miss the opportunity. We must have really scarfed down the food quickly, because Mama was whipping up another batch in no time.

"Hey… umm…" she paused, glancing down at the waffle-maker she was cleaning. "I'm really sorry, but I got a call from my boss, and I will have to leave today after we open gifts."

"Can't it wait? You've only been here for, like, three days!" Soul exclaimed, not out of anger but out of sadness. She really was the kind of mom that he'd wanted but had never gotten.

"I'm sorry," Mama apologized again. "My boss said that this couldn't wait. I've already tried to talk to him but he isn't backing down, so I have to go.'

"Oh," Soul and I said in almost-complete unison.

"Hey, guys, don't look all glum! Its Christmas, I even have presents for you two! Come on, cheer up!" She said over-enthusiastically, running to our pathetic tree. "Here! This is for Maka, and this one is for Soul," she said pulling out two shiny, wrapped packages and handing them to us. Soul opened his to find a headband that had 'Soul Eater' written across it with a bunch of very cool-looking decals. I was curious to see what my shiny green box held; I started to tear up all the wrapping paper to find a plain white box. Mama was putting Soul's new headband on when she looked over at me. "Well, are you going to open it or not?" she asked, giggling a little. I nodded and ripped of the top of the box, revealing a new pair of combat boots.

"Thanks, Mama! I love them!" I said, pulling on the boots and admiring how great they looked on me.

"Your old boots didn't really fit anymore so I figured, why not get ya a new pair?" She said, smiling at me.

"Hey, Kami! Before I forget—here," Soul said, handing my mom a small box. "It's from both of us."

"That's so sweet of you two," she said, untying the baby-pink ribbon that had been carefully wrapped around the dark navy blue box. She opened it and pulled out a fake Pandora bracelet. "It's beautiful! Thank you guys so much!" She said, hugging us both in one tight squeeze.

"No problem, Kami," Soul replied happily.

"Ah… Mama… not that I don't like the whole group hug thing, but I can't breathe," I gasped, almost out of air. She let us go quickly.

"Sorry," she said, stifling a small laugh at herself. I ran over to the tree and reached under it to grab Soul's gift.

"Here ya go!" I said, handing him the box. He tore it open and smirked as he saw the very 'cool' jacket inside. He put it on even though we were inside and admired it in the mirror.

"Thanks, Maka," he smirked, showing his shark-like teeth. He then turned and grabbed the remaining present under the tree. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to wrap it," said Soul, handing me the box. I lifted the white lid and removed the tissue paper to find a pair of white leather gloves. I put them on to feel their warmth. The glove was so soft on the inside that it didn't irritate my broken, wind-burnt skin.

"Well if we're done with presents, do you two want to help me pack my bag?" She asked in a sad tone trying to force a smile. We both nodded simultaneously.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey I'm sorry for making you wait and that I made this chapter shorter than I had hoped, but I kinda got lazy. Also, I tried to script out a fight between Soul and his dad but I really can't write fight stories:( I'm work on it though. I will update this again I think this month to make up for it though. So since my b-day is Thursday I would like a thousand million reviews! XD


	4. Extra: Her Fear

Disclaimer:  
>Me: "I own Soul Eater" *Maka-Chop*<br>Maka: "No you don't, Atushi does!"  
>Me: "I wish I did!"<br>Maka: I repeat Angel Ebony owns zero rights to Soul Eater *crying in the background* Shut up!

A/N: Here is a little extra for ya! It's rather cute and from when they were kids!

* * *

><p>Maka POV (Age 4)<p>

Everyone has a fear if something, right? Mine is being alone. I hate my Papa always leaving me at night for some women at Chupa Cabras when Mama isn't home. I hate being alone, it's truly my worst nightmare, and it usually ends as me crying myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey Maka, shouldn't we start to head back?" Soul asked from his perch near me on the slim tree branch.<p>

"No, I want to stay here." I replied quickly leaving no room for argument on the subject.

"All right, what should we do then?"

"Umm. . . I don't really know."

"We could play man hunt."

"No, I hate that game." I answered quickly thinking of being all alone in the dark shadow of night that covered the park.

"All right, we could. . . You do know you could chime in at any time?"

"Yea, I just don't."

"That's helpful," he stated sarcastically.

"I know it is," I replied just as sarcastic.

"Can we please go back, I'm bored? Or are ya a 'fraidy cat you and scared of walking in the dark?" Soul teased.

"No I don't want to go back, today is Friday and no one will be home!"

"So. . ." Soul started waiting for me to complete his sentence.

"Just shut up! Let's go, loser."

"Me a loser? You're just jealous of my coolness."

"Yea that has to be it," I said sarcastically.

"Well come on I'll walk you home." It was late and our area wasn't exactly the hamptons, so we walked in the complete darkness of the night. We arrived rather, no too quickly, at my house although I didn't want to leave Soul. I looked at the house to see all the lights off confirming my fear that I would be alone. Soul must have noticed that I wasn't moving toward the house, but instead just waiting. "What's wrong? Aren't you going inside?"

"Umm. . . Soul would you mind. . ." My voice trailed off too embarrassed to ask the original question. _(a/n: Please remember these are 4 yr olds.)_

"What?" Soul asked coming a little closer to hear me.

"Nothing," I said but stayed where I was, still not moving an inch toward the house.

"Then go in."

"Umm. . . I was wondering. . . Would you mind staying here with me tonight, my Papa isn't home."  
>"So, don't you hate him?"<p>

"Yea, but I don't like to. . ."

"To. . . what?"

"I don't like to be alone okay."

"Oh."

"So please stay here, please." Soon I think I would start to beg if he didn't say yes.

"Sure, but where will I stay?"

* * *

><p>I looked around my room for a comfortable place for Soul to stay, but found none.<p>

"I'll just sleep on the floor." Soul said grabbing the comforter off the bed.

"No I want the floor you take the bed."

"Nah, it's weird to sleep in someone else's bed." (again they're little kids)

"Why don't we just share it?"

"Okay, I guess." He said, "I don't have any pajamas though."

"Oh, yea I forgot you could take a pair of my Dad's, if you want."

"Nah, I just sleep in this."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." I said grabbing a pair of pajamas from my drawer. I came back in green plaid bottoms with an old tee-shirt for a top and climbed in bed. Soul had already laid down, but still was awake looking outside my window. He turned as I climbed in bed and shut off the lights, he didn't even speak but simply closed his eyes. I got close to him and put my head in his neck and followed his example closing my own eyes too.

* * *

><p>AN: Cute right?Soul is always their. Yea I know that it was random but its just a little extra I wrote, but really it is pretty cute. It's my mom's b-day Tuesday but I'll try and get one more post this month. Thanks for your reviews so far I have never gotten this many, so please review. XD


	5. The Only Exception & Her Tears

Disclaimer: Yea don't you know I don't own Soul Eater by now?

This is normal ages again so enjoy remember I love reviews.

* * *

><p>Soul POV I walked on the sidewalk in my new very cool jacket in the direction of Maka's house. I arrived to the door and looked up to garb the doorknob, but to my suprise the door was left swinging open. <em>What the hell? <em>I thought as I stepped into the house, I looked into the kitchen first, then the living room. _Nothing._ I turned and started to walk toward the closed door of her room and pressed my ear against it. My eye brows furrowed in confusion as I heard quiet sobs and paper crumple. I didn't bother knocking but instead just opened the door. There was Maka leaning against her bed tears flowing in a steady stream down her face.

"Maka. . . What's wrong?" I inquired, concerned for her. She did not utter even say a single word but instead handed me a crumpled piece of paper that lay next to her. I straightened it as best I could and read it silently:

* * *

><p><em>Dear friends and family of <span>Kami Albarn,<span>_

_We, the Death Weapon Meister Academy, would like to sadly inform you of (Weapon/Meister) Kami Albarn disapearence. She was tracking the witch Arachne with Stein,Marie, and Mikuru when the team went missing. We will keep you updated if any leads show up. _

_Sincerely,_

_The D.W.M.A_

* * *

><p><em>How could this happen?<em> I thought rereading the note. This was definitely not cool! I sat down next to Maka leaning my back against her bed, _crap. _

"Get it now?" Maka snapped now only a few stray tears ran down her face, but her viridian eyes looked so depressed.

"It'll all be okay, Maka." I stated comfortingly.

"What do you mean, 'okay'? She could be dead!" She screamed in my face.

"Calm down, jeez. Look she is just missing, she'll be back before 'ya know it." I said smirking. The truth was I really wanted to cry and hold her close to me, but I couldn't do that now. Right now I just had to make her feel better and not be selfish. "Come on, I have a surprise for 'ya." I said getting up and offering her a hand, she held it forcing a small delicate smile.

"Okay" The frail blonde said getting up and following me out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" She asked after a while.<p>

"You're not a very good listener, I said it was a surprise, and a surprise it shall be." I turned down an old alley and Maka followed hesitantly, jumping out of her skin as a cat popped out of a rusty trash can. "Calm down. chillax a bit." I said walking out of the small alleyway and across the street.

"Hey, wait up!" She said sprinting out of the alleyway and across the street. I waited for her then walked into the small music store. "This is the surprise?" Maka whispered barely audible.

"Hey Al' what's up?" I said to the friendly looking man behind the counter. He wasn't that old but still had salt and pepper hair, that was always kept very neatly.

"I'm good. 'Ey who is the lovely lady you got there?" He asked looking at Maka, "Don't tell me my little Soul has a girlfriend and didn't tell me."

"She isn't my girlfriend, but if you wouldn't mind can I use the piano in the back?" I asked.

"Sure, by all means." Al said gesturing toward the back of the store.

"Thanks, owe 'ya one." I said running to the back of the store and swinging open the perfectly white door. In the corner of what proably used to be a office room lay a beautiful grand piano.

"Soul you play?" Maka asked excitedly. I nodded and walked over to the bench.

"Big Al' taught me how to play when I was young. Apparently I have a really knack for it, considering that I started to compose at only four." He stated shrugging.

"So that's why he called you his 'little Soul'," Maka said sitting next to me on the rather small bench.

"Yea, he calls me that to make fun of me sometimes."

"So are 'ya gonna play?" Maka asked tilting her head to the side a bit. I said nothing but started to play the beautiful notes that graced the page infront of me; I had composed this song for Maka and it was my best one yet, I think. I looked over to see her reaction, I watched her as she read the lyrics and started to sing:

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_  
><em>And curse at the wind<em>  
><em>He broke his own heart and I watched<em>  
><em>As he tried to reassemble it<em>

_And my momma swore that_  
><em>She would never let herself forget<em>  
><em>And that was the day that I promised<em>  
><em>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist<em>

_But darling, you are the only exception_  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul_  
><em>That love never lasts<em>  
><em>And we've got to find other ways to make it alone<em>  
><em>Or keep a straight face<em>

_And I've always lived like this_  
><em>Keeping a comfortable distance<em>  
><em>And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness<em>  
><em>Because none of it was ever worth the risk<em>

_But you are the only exception_  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>

_I've got a tight grip on reality_  
><em>But I can't let go of what's in front of me here<em>  
><em>I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up<em>  
><em>Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh<em>

_You are the only exception_  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>

_And I'm on my way to believing_  
><em>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing<em>

* * *

><p>The song ended and the last note started to fade, I took my hands off the the polished ivory keys and laid them on my lap. Thats when I felt her arms wrap around me, <em>has she lost it, or something? <em>

"Thanks Soul," she said getting up off the bench. I turned to watch her leave, but she didn't, instead she froze as if caught by some thought and walked back to me. I must have looked stupid and confused because she giggled and bent down to kiss me on the cheek."You're right everything will be okay."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: That last part was for you scaryneko for your review. See ya next month guys!_**


	6. Notice: Papa?

_**Disclaimer: Yea, I sold Soul Eater a long time ago so it's not mine. (Okay, yea . . . umm I was kidding)**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Maka POV<span>_**

I looked at the new letter received from the DWMA, and couldn't stop the tears as they rolled down my cheeks in a steady stream. In my small pale white hand I held my mother's death notice, a simple three line note with a pathetic 'so sorry for your loss,' bullshit! I tried to do anything, function in some means, but the tears wouldn't stop, it was even hard to breathe. It felt like the first time you climb a tree and fall right before your victory wave to your mom or dad. When you fall though, especially right on to your chest it's hard to breathe and move, and you don't know what to do, so you just panic and cry. That's all I could manage to do now to sit on the floor of my house and cry, cry until _he _comes, cry until _he _says it will be okay.

"Maka?" Soul asked looking at what must be a horribly pathetic scene. "What's wrong?" He said running to where I sat kneeling in the middle of the hall. _Yea, he'll always be there, but why am I so useless. _

"I. . ." I started trying to talk but right now even words were out of my reach as I started to chock and cough, still barely breathing. he knew he could do nothing to help me with no idea what was wrong so he decided to simply hold me. At first, I was in shock that such a 'cool' guy would want to hug me but then I remember us as kids. I remember how i sometimes used to wake up crying and how he would hold me and whisper stuff like 'everything is going to be okay' in my ear. _Yea, corny I know, remembering stuff like that. _but now as he held me it felt so much better as if he was the one who could protect me, no matter what.

"Maka, please I need to know what's wrong," Soul stated in a calming voice, although I didn't reply, instead I just held my now shaking hand out to him the note still intact inside it. he read it and shock was all his face could muster, no sadness. he had always been like that he would never dare cry, his parents made crying seem like a mortal sin, so he only looked shocked. His arm tensed as he read the letter again and he pulled me even closer, almost crushingly close and hid his face in my hair not knowing what else to do. We sat there for a while just sitting there, the only noise being my sobs, until we heard the door swing open.

"Soul Lawliet Evans, you get your hands off my little baby Maka!" We turned a little to see a man with long cherry red haired standing in the door way,_damn today isn't my day._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Crying* I hope you liked it. . . why Kami? Why would you leave Soul and Maka with Spirit?. . . I know this was depressing, but the next chapter is sweet. I hope you enjoyed it even though its short and well sad. Oh, and why lawliet? Just cause I'm an _L fan._**  
><strong>I really love to read what you guys think about my stories, so review please. Also I am dedicating to my friend Michelle who lost her mom last year so if you want to send her a little love I'll pass it on. 3<strong>


	7. Leave & Escape

Disclaimer:  
>Me: "I own Soul Eater" *Maka-Chop*<br>Maka: "No you don't, Atushi does!"  
>Me: "I wish I did!"<br>Maka: I repeat Angel Ebony owns zero rights to Soul Eater *crying in the background* Shut up!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Soul POV<span>_**

Soul released Maka for about three seconds and stood up to face Spirit. "You know what Spirit? Shut the fuck up! And you know what? I don't care if this is your house; get the fuck out of here too!" Spirit stood completely speechless, stunned more like. Soul was breathing hard from rage and Maka's sobs were now louder now that Soul wasn't holding her anymore.

"Your godamn right this is my house! So you get out!" Spirit yelled back, Soul was really ticked off at the world right now and decided to smirk.

"You know Spirit, I'll leave if Maka wants me to. So, Maka, what do ya say?" I asked, I have always hated Spirit but now I decided to simply toy with the deathscythe, for now.

"Papa leave, now! I hate you, and always have so. . ." She couldn't finish her statement because her sobs were just worsening and she was chocking on her own words again.

"Hear that? So, listen for once in your goddamned life! Get the hell out of here!" I yelled, I probably need serious counseling for anger management, but hearing Maka cry is just dreadful.

"Maka?. . ." Spirit but turned to leave, his hand rested on the door knob and he paused. "See ya at the funeral." He whispered in a rather distraught tone. He then swung the door open and left without another word. I still stood there in a fighting stance, and was about to turn to Maka when I saw something fly through the air and shatter against the door. It took me a second to realize what it was, but when I saw a lone picture lay on the welcome mat I knew exactly what it was, it was Spirit holding Maka as a baby. I looked at her face, it was red from a shortage of breath, and almost matched her bloodshot virdinian eyes, I followed her arm down to her small hand that grasped the table as her only life line.

"Soul," she said, her sobs had stopped now and she looking down so her bangs covered her eyes, "let's leave."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked confused as hell. _What does she mean 'leave?'_

"I mean I don't want to stay here, not in this town, this retarded state. I want to leave this hell hole, I want to leave my memories and I want you to come." She said, bangs still acting like a barrier to her eyes. I walked up to her as I saw silent tears roll down her check again, and leaned down bringing her face up to mine. "Soul?" I then kissed her, I kissed the girl I have loved for so long, but pulled back slowly almost again my own will.

"When do we leave?" I asked her now almost smiling face, but her viridian eyes were still so sad and depressed it was hard to tell if she was faking.

"Right after the funeral, that's when I'll get the money Mama left me, and maybe you too." She said as I wiped away her stray tears.

"Then we'd better get packing." I said looking down at her pale face that now held a bit of warmth, her eyes melting bit showing their usual color. She buried her face into my jacket arm wrapped around my neck.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>AN:I don't think I've ever cursed that much in one chapter before, although it still kinda felt half baked, oh well. Please don't shoot me. I promise the next chappy is longer. Review please!

Review respones:

XD : Soul uses the name 'Eater' as his last name so that people don't actually know he is an Evans. So, I doubt that 'Soul Eater Evans' is his real name

ScaryNecko; As you can see, you shouldn't really worry about this couple, they can handle themselves.

crazychick1313; To be honest Soul was literally going to kick Spirit out, but I thought this came out better than the original so I kept it.


	8. Important Please Read!

Not an official chapter but important!

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to inform you that the story 'Alone' is kind of on hiatus right now. Why? Because I really used to enjoy writing this but now I feel forced to write it not to mention I am super behind on my summer reading. Anyway, I do have about a quarter so the next chapter done I am asking for a collaberater(I am aware I spelled this wrong,sorry lazy today), so if you would like to help me PM me or leave a review.

Again I am super sorry, and I hope that I can find someone to help me.

~Angel


	9. Everything will be okay

Disclaimer:  
>Me: I own Soul Eater<br>Soul: No you don't, Atushi does!  
>Me: I wish I did!<br>Soul: I repeat Angel Ebony owns zero rights to Soul Eater *crying in the background* Shut up! Not cool to lie Angel-chan!  
>Maka: Maka-Chop! Hey that was my job!<br>Me: *Skipping around like Patty* He called me Angel-Chan!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Maka POV<span>_**

I took the second obsidian black colored ribbon and tied up my hair into a pigtail. I looked up at myself in the vanity mirror with my green bloodshot eyes, _I almost looked good. _I then straightend out my dress, it was a silky black and was strapless. (Like her Black room dress XD) _Why did I have to look good? Why can't I just let myself cry? _

"Maka?" Soul said knocking on the door lightly.

"Come in," I chocked,stifling tears from rolling down my face. _Hold it together, Maka._

"Maka, are you sure you want to go to the funeral? You look sick." Soul asked his dark crimson eyes filled with worry,sadness, and other emotions I couldn't quite place.

"I'm- I'm fine." I said, he looked at me skeptically noticing my paler than usual skin and bloodshot eyes. "Really, I have to go." He eyed me once more with his beautiful crimson eyes, then sighed.

"You're so much like her." He said barely audiable, then smiled a little, it was sad but a smile. "Come on we're going to late."

"Right," I chocked, I hadn't slept all night , I cried until morning and my voice was not to happy about that. I grabbed his hand as I walked by and we nodded, _everything will be okay._

* * *

><p>AN:so yea this is all I have done in only what a month? *sigh* . . .I'm just having issues. . . Anyway short update is better then none,right?


	10. Funeral,I bet I Can Still Make You Smile

Disclaimer: Stop reminding me that i do not own Soul Eater! *Goes and cuts herself (Just kidding, not _that _emo)* ENJOY!

* * *

><p>As Soul and I walked up the steps to the church I saw the sea of black ahead and the whispers of my mother and I. Soul opened the door of the church to see more people staring at me and sobbing, most of which were strangers.<p>

"Oh, that poor child!" I heard one say.

"What will she do now?" A whisper from another said.

They had no idea how much pain I was in right now and I don't want their sympathy I want my Mama back. I wanted to scream at everyone to shut up, but I didn't for two reasons; respect of my mother, and my voice would not allow it. As we continued to make our way to the front of the small church we noticed my mother's friend and family, however they did not stare and gossip about us, they just silently cried. I squeezed Soul's hand couldn't stop myself from shivering as I started to let a single tear fall to my black dress, I felt Soul hold me tighter. I remember reading the letter, that horrible letter. I still can't believe it all that she's gone for good this time. Soul and I sat down in the front row; I turned to my left to see my Papa hitting on some girl that I think was my Mama's friend, who promptly slapped him. I really didn't care about him today I wanted to survive my mother's funeral and leave. Thats what I thought as I saw the funeral preacher walk out of a room in the back of the church.

"We are all gathered her today to celebrate the life of Kami Albarn." The tall priest said, and I felt a sudden tight pain in my chest."Kami Albarn was a strong and intelligent woman," The pain got tighter, and I must have been crushing Soul's hand by now because he winced."Kami Albarn lived a wonderful, but shortened life, with her daughter Madaline." He continued, I squeezed Soul's hand again the pain rose and it tightened more. _Was I dying now?_"She may not be with us in body but today she will never be forgotten and will live on in our hearts, minds, and memories." The final straw I sobbed loud, very loud, Soul whispered things that I never heard. my sob was loud and echoed through the small church only matched by the thunder roaring fiercely outside.

* * *

><p>I dragged myself out of the church pew already deciding to skip the burial. I don't think I could handle it right now, no actually I know I couldn't handle it right now. So I walked still grasping Soul's hand, the only thing stopping my tears from overflowing, his warm pianist fingers entwined with mine as people come up to me with 'I'm so sorry' or 'you poor thing', which after the hundredth time seems like a lie. So I tried to avoid people, and instead talk to Soul but that plan wasnt going that well. Many people had decided against going out to the burial, because of the pouring rain. Although I did watch from the church window as the final words were said and she was lowered down into the ground. Soon after the brave who fought the elements were inside drenched from head to toe, excluding and a finely dressed lawyer. Papa who still stood frozen outside staring at the grave, rain beating his back didn't notice the lawyer, idiot.<p>

"May I talk to the. . .Albarn family?" He asked reading from a list that the ink had probably smudged thanks to the rain, I nodded and walked to the man still keeping Soul as close to me as possible.

"May I help you?" I asked in a somewhat smooth voice, nothing even moderately close to my real voice though.

"Umm. . . Yes you may. Are you Miss Madeline Albarn?" He asked, I almost winced at the mention of my real name. No one called me Madeline anymore, not since **that **day.

"Yes, thats me." I answered now annoyed at the tall man, why did he have to say my real name?

"Hello, I am your mother's lawyer. It's very nice to meet you." He introduced tipping his hat and depositing water that laid on its brim cascading to the ground. "Umm. . .Madeline, I am here to talk to you about your mother's will. She has left two letters one to you of course, and one to," he paused as he riffled through his briefcase to find an envelope with a neat name printed on it. "Soul Evans, it is written on her will that it is of the upmost importance that I give you these letters." He pulled out the other one that said 'Maka' and looked at it in confusion.

"Thats mine, she called me 'Maka.'" I said snatching the letter from him holding it tight.

"May I speak to your father?" He asked repositioning his glasses.

"Sure he is that jackass over there standing in the rain," I said pointing out the stained glass window.

"Thank you, Miss." He said and walked out into the rain once more.

"Hey Maka," Soul said forcing his second fake smile of the day. "Lets leave I know something that'll make you feel better." I was silent as I stared down at the letter. "Come on at least we can read these letters in peace and quiet."

"Okay." I whispered and with that he started to jog away from the overwhelming sea of black and out to the pouring rain. "Where are we going?"

"Don't you remember where we used to go when your Mama was away ever since we learned to climb a fence and pick a lock?" Soul asked sprinting now in his black pinstripe suit. I smiled a real smile as I began to pick up speed.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the late update. . .Only 60 people read the last chapter and no one reviewed =[. . .

Oh well! That means double the reviews this time right? Anyway I would like to thank SoulXMakalover97, codename zero, starpowerness, Hitsu4HinaEva -Hari-Sama, shadowstar92, and TheGirlWithSilverEyes for your ideas. And an extra super special thanks to Alik Takeda for her help in writing this chapter, and Vampire Lolita for agreeing to help me with the next chappy!


	11. Good Times

**_Disclaimer: Yea, I sold Soul Eater a long time ago so it's not mine. (Okay, yea . . . umm I was kidding) _**

**_A/N: Oh my god! I am sooo sorry. . .I really didn't have time this summer to write. . .most of my stories are written in class. Like what am I supposed to do in school? Learn, or do something educational? No, instead I do this! Anyway thank you Vampire Lolita for helping and Alik Takeda for your ideas!_**

cookie monster gurl  
>2011-09-08 . chapter 10<p>

Just started reading and I love it. Ha,Maka running away with Soul doesn't surprise me. I hope they go to the DWMA soon.

**ME: Glad you love it!**

Nari Evans  
>2011-08-21 . chapter 10<p>

I totally fell in love with your story! I have a question though, Will the other Soul Eater characters come in soon? Right now, it seems like they'll eventually end up at DWMA. I like it. I really want to see where they go in the next chapter! Please continue. Do it for the kitties

**ME: Yes, they will eventually end up at the DWMA. I continued this for the kitties by the way! I actually wanted to dedicate it to my cat that died recently**

kitana411  
>2011-08-09 . chapter 10<p>

Aww, this is a very cute story and well-put together. Awesome job burrah!

~kitana411

**ME: I love being called awesome, thank you!**

Xkarz  
>2011-07-17 . chapter 10<p>

plz keep writing!

**ME: :)**

TheGirlWithSilverEyes  
>2011-07-17 . chapter 10<p>

Awesome chapter! You're welcome! :D

**ME: So happy that you enjoyed it!**

TheElementalPerson  
>2011-07-16 . chapter 10<p>

Poor Maka! T.T

But...

Aww! X3 Soul cheered her up! :D

Love the story! :D

**ME: Haha-yea go Soul! Thank you!**

Alik Takeda  
>2011-07-16 . chapter 10<p>

This turned out Amaaaaaaaaazzzziiiiiinnnng!

**ME: Thank you for the help!**

raelynn gross  
>2011-07-16 . chapter 10<p>

great chapter, and i have a reason for not reviewing last chapter. fafiction was being stupid when i read it so i couldn;t review or check my profile.

**ME: Oh! I didnt realize that! My bad, well thanks for the review :)**

SoulxMakaLover97  
>2011-07-16 . chapter 10<p>

I thought this was a sad chapter. Still, good job. And stupid Spirit. He needs to quit flirting...

**ME: Yes and yes. . . very sad and Spirit really needs to go to some sort of rehab or something to quit with the flirting.**

bunny angel14  
>2011-07-16 . chapter 10<p>

sadening

**ME: yea :(**

Zimeus  
>2011-07-16 . chapter 10<p>

this is a review...so keep the chapters coming. nice job

**ME: Roger that!**

* * *

><p>Soul picked the lock and led me into the old preschool, it was dusty and creepy looking as we stared down the long dark hallway full of cobwebs. It all seemed to vanish though as he pushed open a creaking door and entered the old room. I stared at the classroom remembering all the little details as my memories came flooding back to me and Soul the first day we met. I was very shy and had trouble talking with others. Soul, however, was a social butterfly and made an effort to know everyone's life story. Soul would take me by the hand and drag me along to introduce me to everyone. Soul would proclaim about my little talents during introductions, just so they knew how amazing I was.<p>

_"Did you know that Maka can blow a million bubbles in one blow of a bubble wand? Well, she can! I counted!" Soul boasted, smiling at me cheekily revealing sharp teeth."Once, she climbed all the way to the top of the tallest tree in the neighborhood! She was like an adventurer, she was so brave!" He would continue, while I would just stand there blushing and look away._

We walked further into the room, towards the center and surrounded by the short tables, that now barely reached our knees. The crayons, pencils, and paper were all put away in a dusty green closet in the corner of the room, but I could still imagine the supplies scattered around the tables in the middle of some sort of craft. I remembered drawing portraits of each other, and how Soul had laughed at mine because his hair wasn't 'that messy'. My eyes started to wonder to the window and I gazed out to the playground. Its abandoned stated giving it a creepy appearance as well. I still saw it though, me flying high as Soul pushed me.

_"Soul! Make me go higher! I know I can touch the sky if I just go a bit higher!" I would command. The swings would make us feel so carefree, like they were actually flying, and all of our troubles seemed so small and unimportant._

The monkey bars still standing tall next to the swings rememinded meof a little boy who had bullied me. I was showing Soul how to climb across the monkey bars. Then the little boy, named Ricky, walked up and pushed me off the bars. I remember I started crying, as I tried to beat him up. Soul stopped me and glared at Ricky holding him by his shirt, "don't do that again, **ever.**" I remember Ricky running away, scared out of his tough guy attitude.

I had ran right up to Soul and hugged him, "Thank you". Soul simply smiled cheekily and returned the warm hug.

The small field next to the playground had gone dry from the previous drought. It was never anything special just space reserved for games like 'tag'. Although I remember when we came here the first time when we were ten and it had been abandoned how bright the sky had been with fireworks.

_"Soul, where are you taking me?" I asked as Soul continued to lead me by my hand with my eyes shut._

_"Be quiet! It's a surprise!" He started to walk faster, making me have to jog to keep up. He let go of my hand and I heard the rattling of some chains falling to the floor. "Come on," he said grabbing my hand, we walked only a few steps before he said I could opened my eyes. I gave him a strange look._

_"Why did you bring me here?"_

_"Wait here, I want to show you something." It took about three seconds before I heard the first 'boom' and another three for Soul to come back. "Happy Fourth of July!" He smirked, the fireworks went off at random times, their radiant colors filling the already beautiful night sky. _

_"Happy Fourth of July!" I replied giddily giving Soul a kiss on the cheek._

Now here I stood again with the same boy, gleaming red eyes sad, and asked the same question. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't think of another place that had fewer bad memories." He answered shrugging, I smiled and started to walk toward him.

"Good answer, but are you sure it wasn't just to do this?" I was already sick of being sad, and kiss him once again on the lips.

"Hmm. . .maybe," he said pulling away to look at me, our face still barely an inch apart with his arm gently around my waist, my arms around his neck. I sighed, "should we go back?" I moved away to see his entire face to gauge his answer when I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Shit," Soul said under his breath.

_To be continued. . . Soon, very soon XD Promise_


	12. Chapter 12

Animelvr21100-This is such a cute story! Keep it up! XD

Me; Aww! Thanks :)

cookie monster gurl- You're a good writer, don't stop writing this. Soul and Maka have yet to meet the friends they haven't met. Uh-oh, I wonder who possibly followed them. Poor Maka,losing her Mother for good must be hard. And I love Maka's black blood dress. Keep going, I love it!

Me; I know I cant wait, and it must be terrible poor Maka XC I don't like to kill people off but here it was nessasary soo. . . Anyway I wish I had Maka's dress!

* * *

><p>Sorry this isn't an actual chapter, but I needed to say this. Due to school and various activities I am unable to continue this story except for doing things like posting 500 words every other month. I'm really sorry about this, and I can try to post more often but I'm not even sure there are people still reading this so, tell me what you think. Review, or PM please and thanks! If I get a big reply I'll be more motivated, and I'm sorry again for the haitus.<p> 


	13. A Letter

HI its Angel I hope you all dont hate me! Here is my question I am willing to finish this, but I need 10 people to tell me they are still reading. Okay?

10 people must review for me to post the final two chapters thats all I ask.

**I AM SO SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE! PLEASE READ THIS!** This story really is based upon my life and my mother dying. This is how I told my story to people, however I stopped writing this when my uncle died, and my best friend commited suicide. So even though its on fan_fiction _90% of what you have read really isn't fiction. I love all of your comments and they have inspired me to continue writing now I have a new fanfiction profile and I have the link below.

Again I'm sorry and please NO pity I'm sick of it.

_NEW FANFICTION PROFILE;_ **fanfiction****.net/~districtofthefallenangels **


End file.
